


[Podfic] Principles of War

by Serdd



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Episode 11, War Imagery for Days, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serdd/pseuds/Serdd
Summary: "A preemptive strike is still a strike, no matter how one swings it, and the aftermath—the suffering and heartache to come—is blood on his hands. He can't face what he's just done.After the Final, let's end this."[AUDIOFIC]
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] Principles of War

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Principles of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881045) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [Principles of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881045) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

**Listen**  
  
[](http://scriptgenerator.net/really-simple-embed-audio-player-script/) __

**Text:** [Principles of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881045)

**Author:** Orphan_Account

**Reader:** [Serdd's Audio Fanfictions](http://www.serddsaudiofanfics.com)

**Length:** 00:40:40

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1QSz5ysUYierRbVsq-1Vep8Nwpx-iGmip/view?usp=sharing)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my fics, both complete & in progress on:
> 
> My Website: [ www.serddsaudiofanfics.com ](https://www.serddsaudiofanfics.com/)  
And on My YouTube: [ Serdd's Audio Fanfictions YouTube Channel ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBxfwCasVIpgQ75urk7GoKg?view_as=subscriber)


End file.
